The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for facilitating data updates between a base processing unit and one or more portable processing units and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses that alert a user or users that data updates are warranted.
Personal digital assistant (PDA) devices are becoming more and more popular for use as organizational tools to users. For example, PDAs may be used as personal calendars, address books, phone books, electronic mail devices, personal information organizers (e.g., medical history repository, etc.), financial planners, etc. The PDAs achieve these functions by executing one or more application software programs, such as a software program providing the calendar function (a xe2x80x9ccalendar programxe2x80x9d) The application software programs use one or more databases (or data storage files) in carrying out their functions. For example, the calendar program may utilize one or more database files (xe2x80x9ccalendar databasexe2x80x9d) that contain the appointments of the user. Similarly, other database files may include data concerning addresses, phone numbers, medical information, etc., which data are used by respective application software programs in carrying out their functions.
While PDAs are often used remotely by users to provide desirable functions, they may also be used in conjunction with a personal computer, such as a desk top computer. A given personal computer may include some or all of the application software programs that reside on a corresponding PDA and, therefore, may contain associated databases to support those programs. The user (or the user""s assistant) may execute one or more of the application software programs on the personal computer, such as the calendar program. When the user""s calendar is changed on the personal computer, e.g., an appointment is added, deleted, or modified in some way, the calendar database will change. Thus, certain synchronization routines should be executed between the personal computer and the PDA to ensure that the PDA will receive requisite data updates to achieve compliance between, for example, the respective calendar databases of the personal computer and the PDA. If compliance (or incremental synchronization) is not achieved, the information provided by the respective calendar programs of the personal computer and the PDA will be different and therefore of limited value to the user.
In order to achieve compliance between one or more of the databases of the personal computer and the PDA, the user may periodically execute a data update routine (i.e., a synchronization routine). This usually involves a hardwire or cable interconnection between the personal computer and the PDA (e.g., by way of the universal serial bus (USB)) and initiation of the data update routine by the user through the PDA. For example, some PDA devices (such as a Palm(trademark) device) include a HotSynch(trademark) executable icon or button that initiates the data update routine. Respective data update application software programs reside on the personal computer and the PDA that facilitate data transfer between the devices.
The efficacy of the data updates between the personal computer and the PDA hinges on the diligence of the user in initiating the data update routine. For example, when the user knows that calendar information has been modified on the personal computer or the PDA, he or she must remember to execute the data update routine to insure that the personal computer contains the same calendar information as the PDA. In some instances, however, the user may not know that a data update is warranted. For example, the user""s assistant may cause one or more of the database files of the personal computer to change when executing one or more of the application software programs on the personal computer. This might happen when electronic mail is received at the personal computer or the PDA, which electronic mail includes important substantive information, contact information, etc. If the assistant does not inform the user that the data have changed, then compliance between the respective database files of the personal computer and the PDA may not be achieved in a timely fashion. Consequently, the utility of the PDA may be compromised.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a new data update routine to insure better compliance between the database files of a personal computer and one or more PDAs without relying solely on the diligence of the user or users in remembering when a data update routine is advisable.
A method of facilitating data updates between a base processing unit and one or more portable processing units includes: receiving an update request signal at the portable processing unit from the base processing unit over a wireless communication channel, the update request signal indicating that a data update between the base processing unit and the portable processing unit is advisable; and issuing an alarm at the portable processing unit that is perceivable by a user of the portable processing unit in response to the update request signal indicating that a data update routine between the base processing unit and the portable processing unit should be initiated by the user.
Preferably, the portable processing unit includes a stylus, the update request signal is received by the stylus, and the alarm emanates from the stylus. The alarm may be one or both of an audible and visual alarm.
The one or more portable processing units may include a universe of portable processing units and the update request signal may include a code from among a plurality of codes unique to one of the portable processing units of the universe such that only the portable processing unit corresponding to the code issues the alarm. Alternatively, the update request signal may include a code from among a plurality of codes unique to a subset of the portable processing units of the universe such that only the subset of portable processing units corresponding to the code issue respective alarms that are perceivable by respective users of the portable processing units of the subset in response to the update request signal indicating that a data update routine between the base processing unit and the respective portable processing units should be initiated by the respective users.
Preferably, the method further includes manually initiating the data update routine between the base processing unit and the portable processing unit in response to the alarm.
The one or more portable processing units may be taken from the group consisting of personal digital assistant (PDA) units, cell phones, hand held computers, lap top computers, personal computers, set-top boxes, and telephones.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a portable processing unit capable of engaging in data updates with a base processing unit, includes a receiver operable to receive an update request signal from the base processing unit over a wireless communication channel, the update request signal indicating that a data update between the base processing unit and the portable processing unit is advisable; and an alarm circuit operable to produce an alarm, that is perceivable by a user of the portable processing unit, in response to the update request signal indicating that a data update routine between the base processing unit and the portable processing unit should be initiated by the user.
The portable processing unit preferably includes a stylus that contains the receiver and alarm circuit such that the alarm emanates therefrom. The alarm circuit may produce at least one of an audible and visual alarm.
The one or more portable processing units may include a universe of portable processing units and the update request signal may include a code from among a plurality of codes unique to one of the portable processing units of the universe. In this case, the receiver is preferably operable to determine whether the code of the update request signal corresponds with the portable processing unit such that the alarm circuit issues the alarm only when the correspondence exists. Alternately, the update request signal may include a code from among a plurality of codes unique to a subset of the portable processing units of the universe.
In accordance with one or more further aspects of the present invention, a method of facilitating data updates between a base processing unit and one or more portable processing units includes determining whether a data update between the base processing unit and the one or more portable processing units is advisable; and causing the base processing unit to transmit an update request signal to the portable processing unit over a wireless communication channel, the update request signal indicating that the data update between the base processing unit and the portable processing unit is advisable and should be initiated by a user of the portable processing unit.
The one or more portable processing units may include a universe of portable processing units, and the method may also include selecting a code from among a plurality of codes unique to one of the portable processing units of the universe; and inserting the code into the update request signal such that only the portable processing unit corresponding to the code responds thereto. Alternatively, the selection may be made from among a plurality of codes unique to a subset of the portable processing units of the universe; and the code may be inserted into the update request signal such that only the subset of the portable processing units corresponding to the code respond thereto.
The step of determining whether a data update is advisable may include monitoring whether content of at least one database of the base processing unit does not correspond with at least one related database of the portable processing unit.
In accordance with one or more further aspects of the present invention, a base processing unit capable of engaging in data updates with one or more portable processing units includes a processing circuit operable to determine whether a data update between the base processing unit and the one or more portable processing units is advisable; and a transmitter operable to transmit an update request signal to the portable processing unit over a wireless communication channel, the update request signal indicating that the data update between the base processing unit and the portable processing unit is advisable and should be initiated by a user of the portable processing unit.
The one or more portable processing units may include a universe of portable processing units; and the processing circuit may be operable to select a code from among a plurality of codes unique to one of the portable processing units of the universe and to insert the code into the update request signal such that only the portable processing unit corresponding to the code responds thereto. Alternatively, the processing circuit may be operable to select a code from among a plurality of codes unique to a subset of the portable processing units of the universe and to insert the code into the update request signal such that only the subset of portable processing unit corresponding to the code responds thereto.
Other aspects, features, advantages, etc. will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the description herein taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.